Plantilla:Zona de pruebas
¡Bienvenido a la zona de pruebas de ! Esta página está pensada para que puedas practicar en la edición o el formato (ver Ayuda de edición) sin cambiar ningún contenido importante. Aquí puedes experimentar la edición wiki a tu antojo. Existe un tutorial en Wikia Central que te guiará a través de la mayoría de las cosas que puedes hacer. that will step you through more of the things you can do. Un wiki permite realizar formato complicado. Puede parecer abrumador en un comienzo, pero no dejes te intimide. Sólo comienza con lo básico... coloca algo de texto y aprende las otras cosas sobre la marcha. Tus ediciones son muy importantes y bienvenidas. El wiki es un esfuerzo colaborativo y otros pueden ayudar con el formato y otras mejoras. ¡Buena suerte! Hay un error en la Infobox de BSO que hace que se borre el compositor cuando la editas en visual. La reorganizare de paso. }} |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: Indigo; box-shadow:0 0 0.5em 0.2em green; -moz-box-shadow:0 0 0.5em 0.2em DarkViolet; -webkit-box-shadow:0 0 0.5em 0.2em DarkOrchid; color:Black; -webkit-border-radius:9px 40px 3px 9px; border-radius:9px 40px 3px 9px; -moz-border-radius:9px 40px 3px 9px;"| Datos: |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Kanji ''' ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| '''Rōmaji ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Anterior Pista ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Siguiente Pista ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Español ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Álbum ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Productor ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Compositor ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: RoyalBlue; color:Black;"| Duración ! style="background-color: white; color:Black;" }| }}} |} ---- Leyenda (Leyenda basada en la clasificación de la wiki alemana) *■ Desarrollo de la trama. *■ Desarrollo de personajes o romance. *■ Introducción de un nuevo personaje importante. *■ Aparición de padres en el episodio (Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo o Eri Kisaki). *■ Uso de un antídoto por parte de Conan o Haibara en el episodio. *■ Aparición del FBI o la CIA en el episodio. *■ Aparición de Heiji Hattori en el episodio. *■ Aparición de Kaito Kid en el episodio. *■ Episodio en el que aparece la Organización de Negro. *■ Episodio especial. Se incluye su duración (1h, 2h ó 2h30min) *■ Aparición de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. *■ Introducción de un nuevo invento del profesor Agasa. *■ Episodio con referencias a hechos pasados. Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Cuarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Sexta Temporada Séptima temporada Octava temporada Novena temporada Décima temporada Undécima Temporada Duodécima Temporada Decimotercera Temporada Decimocuarta temporada Decimoquinta Temporada Decimosexta temporada Decimoséptima temporada Decimoctava Temporada Decimonovena Temporada Vigésima Temporada Vigésimo Primera temporada Vigésimo Segunda temporada Vigésimo Tercera Temporada Vigésimo Cuarta Temporada Vigésimo Quinta Temporada Vigésimo Sexta Temporada Vigésimo Séptima Temporada